Elf
As an elf, your people strode from the very bosom of the Maw of Ire, the supervolcano responsible for this world's destruction. Descended of magic, elves observe Vigneus with alien eyes, not understanding subjects such as mortality, passion, or even possession. You were born from a single ember taken from the Maw, nurtured to a full flame by your caretakers and finally able to take shape in adulthood as a true elf. Elves value beauty the most, collecting art, music, and poetry in their communities where they are shared by all. To a lesser extent, the elves even value emotion, seeing it as a beautiful thing existent in only the mortal spectrum, and so try to hoard feelings as well. For instance, a community of "evil" elves might enslave or kill lesser creatures if only to witness their tears, while a community of "good" elves might gift smaller communities with trinkets and art to bask in their joy. It is this difference in nature that determines which elf you might be, light or dark. Light elven culture indulges in emotions of joy, triumph, and humor, banded into magical democratic societies with ambitious purpose and ideals. Dark elven society enjoys the darker ranges of emotion, indulging in sorrow, hate, and especially guilt, grouping into similar communities as the light elves but having learned much more of the humanities, able to integrate into mortal society with greater ease compared to their light elven cousins. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Age. ''It is unknown if elves are truly immortal or not, though their kind and most others seem to believe so. Your maximum age can be 200, as your race is only collectively 200 years old. ''Alignment. ''Your alignment along the axis of good and evil heavily depends on your ancestry as a light or dark elf. However, all elves are united in their chaos, living in honor-bound and lawless communities where all might be shared and all might have a say. ''Size. ''Elves range from under 5 feet to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. ''Keen Senses. ''You have proficiency in the Perception skill. ''Immaterial Ancestry. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. ''Trance. ''Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you nurture the Inner Flame within that is your connection to your true home: the Immaterial Plane. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefits that a human does after 8 hours of sleep. ''Languages. ''You can speak and read Common and Elvish, a flowery and harmonious language that sounds more akin to song than spoken word. ''Subrace. ''Divides in the elven people resulted in two distinct types of elf: light elf, and dark elf. Choose one. Light Elf As a light elf, you represent the light of the flame that brought an end to the Times Before, the silver lining in the rampant darkness of this terrifying new world. Your community's appreciation of joy and good company have made you hearty and cordial, if a bit naive. Your Inner Flame is bright, boundless, and fierce, deeply reflecting its bearer. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Elf Weapon Training. ''You are proficient with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, longbow, and their energy variants. ''Cantrip. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your casting ability for it. ''Extra Language. ''You can speak and read one extra language of your choice. Dark Elf As a dark elf, you represent the flickering shadow left in the wake of the Maw's detonation, the darkness behind the inferno of the new world. Your community's addiction to understanding the full breadth of mortal emotion has made you brooding, lugubrious, and maybe even paranoid. Your Inner Flame is fading and small, yet hotter than a light elf's, reflecting in your personality in various ways. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Fading Fires. You know the dancing lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the faerie fire spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Drow Weapon Training. You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, hand crossbows, and their energy variants.